


【KK】战局（中）

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *赛车手51X佛像修理师244*老司机与老司机的互相吸引与较量！上高速！*两个人都是个中高手经验丰富，介意慎*有在寺庙附近胡来，介意慎！附近！不是里面！*嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿~





	【KK】战局（中）

堂本光一离开前的那个拥抱过于炽热，那让堂本刚觉得有些不妙。  
所以接下来有小半个月，他们都没有再见面。堂本光一也曾约过一次，但是堂本刚连那个对话框都没有打开。看着一直都是未读状态的信息，堂本光一也不再坚持。  
或许也因为，他心里也觉得冷静一下对两个人都好。  
半个月之后，他直接来到了堂本刚工作的地方，那间他们初次见面的寺庙。  
堂本刚的工作间设置在寺庙外面不远的地方，是一个单独的小院子，看起来就是寺庙的一部分。堂本光一到的时候，他手里正拿着一盆水往外泼，水里漂浮着一点石屑，那是他无聊时的消遣。  
他看到堂本光一来找自己并没有任何惊讶，他微笑着把人让进屋子里，还给他倒了杯水。  
堂本光一站在刚进门的地方打量着四周，这个空间并不大，有一张床，还有一个工作台，台子上放着一个半人高未完成的石像，旁边散落着工具，屋子里却并没有椅子。  
他突然有些不知道自己应该说什么。  
那天回家之后，每天做梦他都会梦到堂本刚，他的一颦一笑，他在自己胯下卖力取悦自己的样子，他灵巧纤细的手指，他柔韧动人的腰线……  
堂本光一知道，自己很难赢了。但是他总要试一试。  
堂本刚又把头发剪短了，一边刘海还略微烫了一点，卷卷翘翘的可爱又潇洒。堂本光一每一次见他，他都很狡猾地展现出了自己不同的样子。  
第一面是温柔恬淡，第二面是单纯可爱，第三面是禁欲和放浪，那么今天……  
“愣着干什么？你总不是来这跟我谈情说爱的吧？”  
堂本刚站得很近，他看了一眼已经被自己锁好了的门，自己刚才甚至在门外挂了工作中勿打扰的牌子。  
堂本光一真的忍得够久，他佩服他。  
他又忍不住打量了一眼堂本光一，见他今天的黑色T恤是V字开领，修身的设计非常突显他结实的好身材，尤其是那练得胀鼓鼓的胸肌……哎呀，待会儿一定要找个机会好好揉搓一番。  
不知道他会给自己怎样的反应呢……？堂本刚兴致盎然地想象着。  
然而他的话却让堂本光一沉默了。事实上，他确实很想和他谈情说爱。这两天他想到快要发疯，做梦都想粘着他、做一些热恋中的情人才做的黏糊糊甜蜜蜜的事情。  
但是他却不能那样说，因为那样说的话，堂本刚会嘲笑他，会看不起他，更加不会喜欢上他。  
他不会喜欢上一个如此没出息的输家。  
所以没有办法，堂本光一压下心头涌起的那一丝悲苦，一把就将人拉进了怀里。  
堂本刚靠在他结实的胸口，眯着眼睛满足地叹了一声喃喃道：“我一直在想你。”  
虽然堂本光一知道他十有八九是在说假话，但还是免不了开心雀跃了起来。  
“我也是。”他温柔地勾起了堂本刚的下巴，深沉又执着地注视着他那双清澈狡黠的眼睛，“每天都在想着你高潮的时候的叫声，究竟会有多么动听。”  
堂本刚“噗嗤”笑出了声，他大方地环抱着堂本光一的腰，伸手进他的T恤里在他背上来回游移抚摸，暧昧地眨眨眼睛：“那，就来试试啊。我也想看看你……究竟能够插得多深。”  
“你喜欢深插？”堂本光一很认真地问。  
“嗯。”堂本刚爽快地给了他回答，“我猜你那根的角度刚好可以勾到我最舒服的地方。”他缓缓地将自己上身穿的一件外披脱下来，里面只剩了一件黑色的背心，“你插得越深，我就叫得越舒服。”  
“唰”的一声轻响，衣服落在了地上，堂本光一忽的将人抱起来扔在了床上。  
今天的堂本刚很乖，这让他有些不好的预感，但是不管那么多，堂本光一粗鲁地扯起了堂本刚的背心，他那天狡猾得穿了那么多，都把自己看光了自己却什么都没看到。  
雪白的胸膛暴露在眼前，稍稍地隆起一点弧度，表明堂本刚平时有在锻炼，但是偷懒的时候居多，那里的肉都是软软的。乳首还没有挺立，平静柔软地点在浅褐色的乳晕中间。  
堂本光一面对美食当前，竟然很认真地问：“神佛在上，你被我在这里干就不怕受惩罚？”  
堂本刚浑不在意地说：“事后给点香火钱就是了……嗯~”  
堂本光一简单粗暴地含住了他的左乳重重地一吸，堂本刚反应良好在他身下一阵激颤，待到他重新抬起头来，那边的乳首已经湿淋淋地挺立起来。  
胸口起伏略微快了一些，堂本刚闭上眼睛挺胸享受。堂本光一却并不留恋，他一路巡游向下，温柔地亲吻着他的小腹帮他解开了裤子。  
棉质的四角裤松松地包裹着还在沉睡的性器，堂本刚眉眼带笑地看着他小心翼翼将内裤拉下，还抬了抬腰配合他的动作将自己扒光。  
堂本光一没想到堂本刚竟然是毛发旺盛的类型，纤细修长的腿上毛茸茸一片腿毛，小腹也茂草丛生，垂软的性器还没有硬起来的时候就是及其可观的一大包，堂本光一眼眸暗了暗。  
他总觉得，堂本刚应该比自己粗大一些。没想到他这样一个看上去温和柔润的美人，胯下却生的这么雄伟……  
有一些男人天生而来的不服输的感觉让堂本光一多少有点不乐。  
见他垂着脑袋似乎正对着自己胯下发呆，堂本刚清浅地笑了一声，见他将目光投向自己，才很真诚地缓声道：“别看我这样，其实还是挺难勃起的。”说着，他将食指送到了嘴边，鲜红的舌尖诱惑性十足地轻轻卷过指腹，随即咬住一点指尖吃吃地笑起来，“但是啊，这两天……我只要想象一下你在我身下淫叫，立刻就能硬了……”  
堂本光一顿时脸色铁青。他可不像堂本刚，平时坚决反对任何人触碰他的后面，也从未打算过在谁身下承欢。  
就算堂本刚也不行。  
“啊~要不要试试看啊，光一？”堂本刚暧昧地叫了他的名字，“我会干得你高潮不断、爽得射尿射个不停哦~嗯！~~你呀……”  
堂本光一听到一半就不想再听直接分开了堂本刚的腿拉的他轻叫一声安静下来。  
堂本刚静静地看着堂本光一像是生气了的样子，暗自想着他这样真是好看的让人心动，脱衣服的样子也很帅……  
啊，简直是自己遇到过的最完美的猎物。  
堂本光一只是脱下了上衣，却只把裤子解开将内裤拉下并没有什么完全脱掉的打算。  
他伏在堂本刚身上，舔了一口他的嘴唇狠狠地说：“看看谁先求饶再说吧！”

其实， 堂本刚今天原本就打算好了要输的。  
至今为止堂本光一输了两场，堂本刚输了一场，要是自己再赢就不怎么好玩了。那多遗憾啊，好不容易棋逢对手，不多玩玩怎么行。  
堂本刚从知人事开始就极其贪欢，这个时候干脆放松下来享受，一时间乖巧得要命简直可以说是对堂本光一言听计从，就连他要求喊他“哥哥”还有“老公”都故意怯生生地喊了。  
这个人真是，要羞耻也应该让自己喊爸爸呀，什么哥哥什么老公……这算什么。光是自己喊过的老公怎么也有三四个，再说自己可也还是好些个人的老公呢……  
“嗯~~舒服，啊呜~~再、再快点！光一……啊啊~不、不行！又要射了……唔~！”  
虽然心中的腹诽就没停过，但是身体却一直在很诚实地享用着堂本光一的侍奉。  
堂本刚明白他打的什么主意了。自己刚才刚刚说过自己难勃起，他就吸着乳头用手打出一次、用嘴帮自己射了一次、随后食指探进后穴揉着前列腺又是一次。  
无所谓，反正在遇到堂本光一之前的大半年里堂本刚都在禁欲，一时消耗大一些也没什么。  
虽然脑子是清醒的，但他俨然已经累极了，瘫软在床上不愿动弹，连眼睛都不想睁开。  
堂本光一恶劣的用性器不断磨蹭着他略微松散开的穴口一边啃咬着他敏感的耳朵，堂本刚实在累得很了，但是身体却很快再次被他勾起了情欲。  
“不……别玩了……”  
因为疲惫，他的声音都黏成了一片，可怜兮兮地求饶着，却依旧将大腿敞开迎向他。  
抛去今天原本就要输不提，堂本刚是真的很渴望能够跟堂本光一酣畅淋漓地欢爱一场的。他觉得那很值得。  
但是堂本光一忍住了，他看着堂本刚脸颊绯红的迷离模样，用力地闭了闭眼睛，起身强行将没有发泄的性器塞回内裤里面。穿好了裤子之后又伏在堂本刚耳旁低低地问：“想不想再来一次了？”  
“不来了……来也射不出了。”堂本刚懒洋洋地一手圈住他的脖子斜眼看他，“真的不做么？”  
“你好好休息。”堂本光一从兜里掏出一包湿巾撕开，帮他擦了擦小腹上那散落着的点点精痕，脸上没有什么表情，但是动作间却温柔体贴，帮堂本刚整理了一下之后才站在床边道，“我一周后有比赛。比完去你家。”  
“嗯……那我等你。”堂本刚说完见他转身要走立刻扬声问，“你不亲我一下再走嘛？”  
反反复复地高潮让他的声音酥媚入骨，堂本光一脚步停下，背对着他闭上了眼睛。  
今天同他胡闹了这么久，除了最开始用舌尖舔过他的嘴唇之外，真正的接吻，从来都没有过。  
但是天知道他多么想要狠狠地吻他。  
“算了。”堂本光一握着拳轻描淡写地说，“我还不想输。”  
“我都已经认输了……”堂本刚无奈地爬起来，头重脚轻地冲他走去，堂本光一转身的时候他正好来到身前，抬手抱着他的脖子就要吻上，“算我送你的……嗯？”  
堂本光一向后一躲，原本堂本刚就无力站稳，这下更是整个人都倒在了他怀中。  
将怀中赤裸的身体紧紧地抱着，堂本光一尽量让自己的呼吸平稳一些，无奈地揉揉他的脑袋低声嘱咐：“好好休息。”  
堂本刚顿了一顿，正当堂本光一害怕他察觉到端倪的时候，感觉到自己怀中的身体仿佛又重了几分——那是堂本刚放心地将全身的力气都卸掉靠在他怀中的缘故。  
“嗯。”他像是撒娇一般蹭了蹭堂本光一的肩膀，依着他眯起眼睛道，“你也要拿个第一回来哦。”  
“知道了。”堂本光一拥抱着他，他不想放手，就连一直以来引以为傲的自制力都无法让他放手。  
而堂本刚也安安静静地任由他拥抱。他在堂本光一怀中休息了一会儿，小声开口问：“真的不亲亲我吗？现在不算的。”  
“哼哼……”堂本光一竟然学着堂本刚的样子低低地笑了两声，堂本刚惊讶地跟他分开一点距离去看他的脸，在他的印象里，堂本光一好像没怎么笑过。  
堂本光一并没有收起笑容，他温柔宠溺地注视着堂本刚，抬手轻轻捏了捏他的脸颊又摇摇头。堂本刚有点不耐烦地皱着鼻子道：“你怎么婆婆妈妈的？非要我说我想接吻嘛？”  
“你想接吻我就要吻你吗？”堂本光一调侃着，这原本是一个亲热的绝佳机会，但是他的手却老老实实地圈在堂本刚腰上扶着他没有乱动。  
“唉。”堂本刚叹了一声，他圈住堂本光一的脖子略微踮起脚尖，用鼻尖轻轻地磨蹭着他的鼻子贴着他呢喃，“想要你吻我嘛……满足我好不好？”  
堂本光一被他撩拨地全身上下过电一样，但是他只是温柔地亲了亲堂本刚的鼻尖耐着性子哄道：“好啦，Tsuyo乖，我送你回家。”  
堂本刚一怔，他有些复杂地看着堂本光一，松开他后退了几步，马上垂下眼帘捡起自己的衣服来穿。  
逢场作戏的恋爱也有几段，但是他从来没有像刚才那样动过心。  
他亲昵地、温柔地注视着自己的时候，低低地唤着自己的名字的时候……  
无论在欢爱中怎样缠绵都无法萌生的情愫，就因为这样几个小小的片段悄悄地发了芽。  
回去的路上，堂本刚的脸色并不好看。堂本光一也不跟他搭话，沉默着将人送回了家之后，连车也没下就要离开。而堂本刚则站在门口，目送着那辆大红色的法拉利开远，直到再也看不见了，才开始无比地懊悔自己竟然没有强行去吻他。

 

八九天之后，堂本光一再次登门。那时候的堂本刚正待在家里无所事事地躺在沙发上看综艺。他早就从铺天盖地的消息中得知了，堂本光一这次的成绩很好，还差一点就破了个什么记录，反正自己也不是很明白。  
总之很厉害就对了。  
他把人迎进来，像个贤惠的妻子一样给他拿了拖鞋、脱了衣服挂在玄关，并且接过了他手中的包。  
如同两人在谁都不知道的时候已经热恋多时了一般。  
两个人站在客厅中间，电视里还在响着不知谁的哄笑声，堂本光一深深地、贪婪地注视着自己一直在想念的人，从骨子里面透出了一股饥饿的欲望。  
他输了。他从第一眼看到堂本刚就输了。而且他知道，今天很可能是两个人最后一次见面。  
他伸手将人拉到怀里，没有像上次一样推拒扭捏，把住他的后颈直接深深将人吻住。  
“呜……！”  
堂本刚察觉到不妙了。堂本光一的吻霸道又温柔，亲得他脑后一阵一阵过电一般酥麻整个人都软倒在他怀中。扑面而来的是他的气息，他似乎来的路上赶了一阵，身上源源不断地散发着灼人的热意。  
舌尖被拉扯着反复品咋，堂本刚也不知道自己怎么了，明明在接吻方面也能算是个中高手的，但是碰到堂本光一就彻底没了反抗的余地，仿佛浑身的力气都被他吸走一样。  
完完全全地被他所掌控，全身心都被他散发出来的霸道所笼罩，堂本刚一时间头脑一片空白，只靠堂本光一用力环抱着他的双手支撑着身体不倒下。  
但是除了接吻，堂本光一却没有其他多余的动作。等到发泄过了多日不见的思念之后，他将人搂在怀里抚着后背哄着他平静了一会儿，随后跟他一起去厨房做饭。  
晚餐是两人一起做的，其间很平常地聊着这些天的事情。堂本刚被他带的也有些对赛车感兴趣了，一时间听得也算是津津有味。  
晚餐后收拾了一阵，两人就分别去洗了澡。  
这已经是他们之间的一种默契了，今天晚上会有一场大战。  
堂本光一的动作很快，但是堂本刚花的时间略长了些。他也没有打算真的去压堂本光一，所以很识趣地清理好了后面，随后擦干身体涂了薄薄的一层身体乳按摩了一下才去了卧室。  
好歹已经三十岁了，该保养的还是应该注意一下，不然可就没得玩了呢。他可没傻到觉得堂本光一被自己吸引全是因为自己的人格魅力。  
不需要任何语言上的交流或邀请，两人在床上吻作一团。堂本光一急迫地在他口腔内大肆侵略，感受到他已经岔开了腿勾住自己的腰而且暗示性的微微磨蹭，他也不急，一路亲吻到了他的耳边啃咬着柔软的耳垂冲他低喘着问：“想要？”  
“嗯~想要……”  
堂本刚用低哑的嗓音撒着娇，他抬腰磨蹭着堂本光一坚挺的性器，他甚至都已经给自己简单地扩张过了，就算他这就插进去也不会受伤。  
堂本光一吮着他的脖颈留下一朵一朵暗红的印记，仿佛完全不想要他一样只让性器贴着他濡湿的入口，轻轻地在精巧的锁骨咬了一下之后来到胸前。  
柔软的乳尖已经被手指挑逗地高高立起，堂本光一着迷地吮着吻着，动作间透着一股浓浓的珍视，这让堂本刚觉得不太舒服。  
在堂本刚的世界里面，性与爱分的十分清楚。他跟堂本光一从一开始就只有性没有爱，至少……他一直是这样想的。所以堂本光一突如其来的温柔小意反而让他没来由的一阵烦躁。  
好在堂本光一一直都在挑逗他的身体，堂本刚全当这个人的前戏很长，于是很快压下了那点子不适放松身体享受起来。  
“光一。”他懒洋洋地拨弄着堂本光一的头发声音低哑地问，“你上过的男人多还是女人多？”  
堂本光一微微蹙眉，他可不想在床上说这么扫兴的事情，于是干脆也没有给他回答，用力吸着他一边乳首昂起头，肿胀的小肉粒“啵”一声轻响从他口中滑出，同时响起的是堂本刚慵懒迷人的呻吟声。  
“不要扫兴……”堂本光一用鼻尖蹭蹭他的，一边轻啄他的唇瓣一边喃喃，“我只想好好抱你……”我只想从今以后只抱你。  
当然，后面这句话他不敢说出来。他知道堂本刚很聪明，不会把它单单当做一句床笫之间的情话，他会察觉到自己真的动了心。那样……估计今夜就毁了。就像自己无数次想象过的那样。  
只可惜，堂本刚比堂本光一想象中的更加敏感。他察觉到了堂本光一一时的走神，揉了揉他的脑袋轻声问：“怎么了？你今天不在状态。”  
“……”堂本光一将脸埋进了他怀中。  
堂本刚搂着他软软地笑道：“撒娇啊？现在后悔还来得及哦，我可以在上面的。”  
“……Tsuyo。”  
“嗯？”堂本刚笑吟吟地应着，他的声音又轻又软带着一股勾人的媚意，但是堂本光一无暇去在乎自己身体的反应，他一向是不怎么能够藏得住心事的人，干脆撑起身体深深地吸了口气，看着他的眼睛低低地说：“我喜欢上你了。”  
“……你说什么？”  
堂本刚的笑容马上就淡了下来。  
“……我说我，喜欢你。”堂本光一呼吸稍稍急促了起来，但是他顾不得害羞，急急地表白道，“虽然我们只见过那么几次，但是我……”“等、等一下。”堂本刚拧紧了眉毛伸手打断他的话，半眯着眼睛讥诮道，“堂本光一，我没看错你吧？你……事到如今，你跟我谈感情？”他蜷起腿来用一只脚暧昧地摩挲着堂本光一肿胀的下身勉强笑道，“好啦，你在开玩笑是不是？没必要在床上跟我说情话，直接做就好了。”  
他给了堂本光一一个改口的机会，但是后者却并不打算领情。堂本光一拉着他的脚放到一边随即躺到了堂本刚身侧将他搂在了怀里。  
堂本刚的脸彻底冷了，仿佛刚才的动情都是假象一般，他用力推开了堂本光一，冷冷地盯着他的脸看了一会儿，随即翻了个身背冲向他什么都没说地闭上了眼睛。  
其实他是想让堂本光一直接滚的，但是不知为什么……没能说出口。心底的某个角落，似乎还抱有一点希望。  
是什么希望呢？  
……一定是希望他能够告诉自己刚才那一切表白都是玩笑，希望他能够将这场未完成的欢爱进行下去把。一定只是这样而已。  
而堂本光一闭上眼睛无声地叹了口气。随即他在黑暗中静静地等着，等到堂本刚睡熟了之后，从后面轻轻地、小心翼翼地将他揽在怀里。  
堂本刚在睡梦里咕哝着什么翻了个身，在他怀中蜷缩成了一团没有醒来。堂本光一轻轻笑了，他小心翼翼地控制着自己的呼吸不把他弄醒，然后就这样——  
注视着他一整夜。  
算是这段恋情的终结吧。

第二天一早，堂本刚还没有醒的时候，堂本光一觉得自己应该走了。他不知道堂本刚到底是嘴硬心软还是表里如一，只是……他不想再听任何一句无情的话了。  
就让自己的这份情愫像开始时候一样、无声无息地结束吧。  
他悄悄抽回手臂，然后在堂本刚额前轻吻了一下。  
堂本刚半梦半醒中迷糊的嘟囔着问了句什么，堂本光一见他那副可爱的模样，强忍着心中的酸涩轻柔地对他说：“我要走了，你继续睡吧。”  
堂本刚一下子睁开了眼睛。两个人在有些凝滞的气氛中对视了一阵，最终还是堂本光一先起身，慢慢地穿好了衣服向门口走去。而堂本刚则跟在他身后，他还赤着身子，但是他觉得问清楚这件事情比穿衣服更加重要。  
只是堂本光一回头看了他一眼，有些无奈地绕过他去了卧室里，取来堂本刚昨晚穿过的T恤帮他套上。脑子还沉浸在刚刚睡醒的迷糊当中，堂本刚乖巧地任他摆布，直到这一套动作停下，才有些复杂地问：“你……昨天晚上，说的是真的？”  
“……嗯。”堂本光一深深地凝视着他，“我输了。我已经彻彻底底地输了……”他自嘲地笑了一声。心都没了，可不是输的彻底么。  
但是堂本刚依旧有些迷惑，他茫然地问：“只是、只是，我以为我们是有默契的，不……不谈感情啊？”  
他感受到了一阵挫败感。自己跟堂本光一的这一段究竟算什么？来来往往好几次地、他想要的是性，而不知道什么时候堂本光一想要的变成了爱。  
他一直以为这只是一场成年人的性游戏，但是……自己与堂本光一从开始交锋到现在，偏偏没有过性。  
这一切究竟算什么？  
堂本光一依旧沉沉的、定定的注视着他。他已经看了他一整晚，但是依旧觉得不够。他缺了一颗心的胸膛急迫地想要吸收一切堂本刚相关的东西来填补空洞，只可惜……自己就要走了。  
“你……”堂本刚迟疑着问，“你今后打算怎么做？是……”  
是要来追求自己吗？  
堂本光一明白他话外的意思，但是他却缓缓地摇了摇头。  
“心都输掉了，我不能再陷落了。”他抬起手来，轻柔地帮堂本刚把颊边的发丝整理了一下，“好好照顾自己。我走了。”  
堂本刚望着他的后背，花了有一阵才意识到他说的是永远的离开，顿时整个人被一阵不知起源的慌张包裹，他急急地开口叫道：“你……等等！你、啊，你赢了！”他像是找到了很好的理由一样，故作轻松地大声笑道，“好啦！你还真会演呢，把我都骗过去了！我认输，好不好？这次我甘拜下风了，那个，我们继续、再来过啊？”  
听着他语气中拼命掩盖慌张的那点虚假的欢乐，堂本光一没有回头去看他脸上那夸张的笑，只背对着他轻声说：“不会继续了。没有以后了。”  
随后他换好了鞋子拿起外套，动作顿了顿，伸手拧开了门。  
“光一！”堂本刚忽的冲上去从背后用力地抱着他，慌张地问，“你、你真的要走？可是、可是我们还没有做过！我不明白，你……”他突然觉得委屈，一股酸涩涌上鼻尖将他的视线模糊，他吸了吸鼻子继续说，“你怎么不早告诉我？”  
“……我昨晚告诉你了。”  
想起自己昨晚甩给堂本光一的冷脸，堂本刚彻底地慌了，但是还不等他说什么，堂本光一已经转过身来，温柔地捏了捏他的下巴摇着头止住了他的话头。  
“我喜欢你……Tsuyo，好喜欢。喜欢到余生我只想跟你一个人一起度过……”他捧着堂本刚的脸颊低声喃喃着，最后亲了亲他的嘴唇，“但是，到此为止吧。照顾好自己。”  
他走了。  
堂本刚不知道为什么自己没有追上去，就如他上一次，不知道为什么没有缠着他接吻一样。  
自己好像错过了很重要的东西。只可惜……错过了。

 

堂本光一算着日子，在家休息了几天之后在第五天的时候去了训练场。他的朋友告诉他，前些日子有一个叫做堂本刚的人每天都会去，安安静静地等着他，从早等到晚。  
堂本光一那天离开之后就把他的所有联络方式都拉黑了，所以那里是堂本刚唯一可以见到他的地方。  
那天他好像来得晚了一些，出现的时候堂本光一已经跑完了他为自己规定的训练圈数，浑身湿漉漉地从车里出来准备去换衣服。  
就在训练场边上，他看到了堂本刚。  
他看起来……有点狼狈。下巴上冒出一片青嘘嘘没有刮干净的胡茬，眼底的阴影也很浓重，那曾经令自己着迷地小巧可爱的唇干燥起皮，整个人虽然看得出认真打扮了一番，但是难掩从内里透出来的憔悴和疲惫。  
看到堂本光一之后他双眼一亮，急急地迎上去将人堵在了训练场边上。  
“我有话问你。”  
堂本光一沉默地看着他。  
“为什么不追我？”堂本刚问出了这些天来一直困扰着他的问题，“你喜欢我，为什么不追我？我只是因为、因为一开始没有往那方面想，才没有回应你的感情，为什么就那样放弃了？”  
堂本光一离开的这些天，仿佛把他的心力都抽干净了似的，堂本刚觉得自己一定是疯了，竟然因为他最后的那个吻茶不思饭不想。  
远处有几个人走了过来问了句这里出了什么事情，堂本光一微微蹙眉。他觉得堂本刚一定会利用这个机会，凑近自己表现出一些亲密姿态，然后说两人是恋人。因为他自己也知道……如果堂本刚那样说了，自己绝对不会在众人面前驳了他的面子。  
可是堂本光一并不喜欢那样。他会承认，但是他不喜欢。  
出乎他意料的，堂本刚反而后退了一步，有些勉强的笑道：“抱歉，是、我们是朋友，我家里出了点事情，想找光一帮忙的……”  
他那副样子还真是像极了家里出了点事情的样子。  
堂本光一心头一软，拉了拉他的手臂低声说：“跟我来休息室慢慢说。”  
“嗯！”  
堂本刚乖乖地被他拉着，两个人来到了堂本光一的休息室。但是堂本光一没有立刻就说正事，只把人送到沙发旁，随后丢下头盔脱掉训练服准备去洗澡。  
他毫不避讳地在堂本刚面前将自己脱光，随后从他眼前走过走向浴室。今天的照例是勃起的状态，堂本刚看到了有些欲言又止，最终站起身来，跟着他进了浴室。  
“……你进来干什么？”堂本光一转身蹙眉问。  
堂本刚竟然有些紧张，他舔了舔嘴唇，将干裂的唇瓣舔的湿润了一点，然而平日里他信手拈来的可以展示魅力的动作此刻却只觉得又别扭又没自信，忍不住用手指抓住了裤子的侧边心脏砰砰跳着隐隐期待地问：“要不要我帮你？”  
“……你出去乖乖坐着，我自己洗。”堂本光一直截了当地将人推出了浴室。  
堂本刚的脸“唰”得一下惨白一片，他的嘴唇不住地颤抖着，在堂本光一关上浴室的门之后他才弱弱地叫了一声：“光一……”  
里面没有回答。  
“光一……你还喜欢我吧？你……没有那么快就、放弃了吧？”  
他脸色灰白地拖着脚一点一点、一寸寸地走到了沙发前瘫坐下去，整个人都失去了精神与时时散发着的那夺目的光华，如同珍珠一下子变成了一颗死鱼眼睛一样，灰扑扑的，不再讨人喜欢了。  
他也不知道自己究竟怎么了，怎么只是区区的一个男人而已，就能让自己失控成这个样子。明明……对面放弃了，那自己也放弃就好了，但是……

堂本光一听到了堂本刚那几句低语，但是他没有回答，只是自顾自地冲掉了一身汗水，并且故意吹干了头发拖延时间。当他穿上干净的衣服来到外间的时候，发现堂本刚已经趴在沙发上睡着了。  
他的脸色差极了，堂本光一不由得有些担心，他轻轻地靠过去在他身边蹲下，用指尖温柔地点在了他干涩苍白的唇上。  
堂本刚一下子惊醒过来，睡眼惺忪地看着他，茫然了一会儿反应过来自己所处的地方立刻一激灵爬起来坐好，却被堂本光一又一把按在了沙发上。  
“困就在这儿睡一会儿吧。”堂本光一在他睁眼的时候就收敛了全部眷恋的情绪站了起来。  
“你不……啊……”  
堂本刚想问，你不回家吗。可是……他醒悟过来，大概是因为堂本光一并不想让他知道自己的家在哪里吧。  
在他的心里，自己就是这种人吗。  
堂本刚沉默着撑着身体站了起来低低地说：“话说完了我就走，不脏了你的地方。”  
他觉得自己这话说的平静，实际上嗓音却抖得厉害，还带了些委屈的鼻音，堂本光一心疼坏了，但是想起刚才在浴室里考虑的计划硬生生忍住伸出的手，却不由得放缓了声音问：“你来找我，有事吗？”  
“……回答我的问题。”  
堂本光一见他垂着眼帘，像个孩子似的乖乖地、紧张地站在那儿，什么散发魅力的行为都忘记做了，手指紧紧绞着几乎秉着呼吸等待自己的答案，他实在是难再忍耐触碰他的欲望，温柔地抓住了他的小臂反问他：“你喜欢我？”  
“嗯。”堂本刚的嘴巴用力地扁成了一条线，他的鼻尖一抽一抽的可怜人极了，但是此刻却连看着堂本光一的眼睛都做不到，只能那样盯着他的胸口，感受着全身发涨发烫的感觉低低地回答，“喜欢你。是……恋爱的喜欢。”  
堂本光一平静地说：“但我是输家。我输给你好多次。”  
“可是！”堂本刚一急就抬眼看他，但是接触到他的目光脸颊绯红再次深深地垂下了头，“可、可是，你、你也把我的心赢走了啊……”  
要说完全没有夸大的成分，堂本刚自己也不信，但是此刻他是真的很想把堂本光一哄回来，又急急地加了一句，“你、你愿意的话，我们在一起好不好？或者，我、我来追求你也好啊！只是不要不理我……”  
但是堂本光一反而松开他的手臂笑出了声。堂本刚疑惑地悄悄看着他，却见他一脸冷淡地说：“你看。这就是问题所在了。我甚至不知道你刚刚说的话，究竟是真心的、还是只是为了跟我上床的甜言蜜语。”  
“我……！！”  
一股巨大的委屈直冲头顶，冲的堂本刚甚至有那么几秒钟失去了理智，但是他狠狠地掐住手心稳定了一下情绪，只觉得心跳都快被堂本光一逼得快了两倍不止，一边呼呼的喘着粗气一边气愤地低吼：“我不会在这种事情上骗你！我这个人一向把恋爱和性分的很清楚的！”  
堂本光一见他真的气的狠了也怕将人气出好歹来，连忙伸手揽着他的腰将人圈进怀里连连抚摸着后背安慰道：“好好好，你先冷静一下，冷静一下我们好好说，好不好？”  
堂本刚靠着他冷静了一阵，成倍的委屈翻涌上来，忍不住整个人都深深地埋进了他怀里。堂本光一也不再对他那样冷谈，一边慢条斯理地揉动着他的脑袋一边哄道：“好了，我们不闹了好不好？”  
堂本刚闷闷地“哼”了一声。堂本光一无声地笑着，亲亲他的头顶低声说：“我的心都被你赢走了，你的可是在我这儿呢？”  
“当然……”堂本刚抬手拍了拍堂本光一的后心，瓮声瓮气地答道，“就在这儿呢。”  
“嗯。那你以后除了我之外，可不许再有其他人了。”堂本光一又像模像样地警告他，但是堂本刚已经听出这是堂本光一话里有了松动，禁不住心头一喜连连点头：“当然，不会了。”随即又瞪着堂本光一呲牙道，“你也不许在外面给我招引什么哦！”  
见怀里的人终于恢复了点活力，堂本光一笑得温柔又惬意，软软地应道：“嗯，知道了。我们回家吧？”  
“嗯……我好困哦……”  
这是堂本刚第一次放下戒心对堂本光一撒娇，跟往日里成熟惑人的那个他完全不同，像极了还没长大的孩子，堂本光一禁不住一愣，见他唇角那狡黠的笑容也笑出了声音，又用力揉揉他的脑袋，见他嘴唇干的不行，随手掏了掏口袋没有摸到想要的东西，又转而去包里翻找，却不忘一直挽着堂本刚的腰将他拉在身边。  
最后他从包的角落里摸到了一根自己用过一次就丢到那边的润唇膏，想想大概没有过使用期限，于是拧开来，一手捏着堂本刚的下巴一手帮他温柔小心地涂抹了一层。随后将那根润唇膏随便塞到口袋中，捧着他的脸用自己的唇按摩着他的帮他滋润吸收。  
堂本刚紧张极了，他两手都紧紧地拽着堂本光一的衣角仰着脑袋任他亲吻。吻过一阵，堂本光一觉得差不多了便抬起头来，心疼得看着他湿润起来却依旧带着死皮和深深纹路的唇瓣有些责怪道：“不是说了让你照顾好自己得嘛？怎么不听话？”  
“我……”堂本刚睁开眼睛，委屈地嘟囔着，“我顾不得了嘛……”  
堂本光一将他拥进怀里揉揉脑袋拍拍后背温柔地哄着：“好啦我知道了，你没有我不行对不对？”  
“嗯。”堂本刚靠着他，乖巧地点点头。  
虽然说情不知所起，但是爱都爱了，他还不缺承认的勇气。他也是真的很想将这段感情继续下去的，不然就不会天天都来训练场等堂本光一了。  
“好了，我带你去我家。”堂本光一感受得到他的疲惫，简单收拾了一下东西就牵着他的手出来去了停车场。路上碰到了自己的几个朋友，面对他们询问的目光，堂本光一也大方坦然地对他们介绍，这是他的恋人。  
堂本刚觉得开心又熨帖，强打起精神来用自己往日的风采来给堂本光一的朋友留下了些好印象，随后跟着他上了车、刚坐到副驾驶就疲惫地闭上了眼睛。  
“睡吧。”堂本光一上车之后先倾身过去帮他扣好了安全带，然后亲亲他瘦削的脸颊，“到家了我叫你。”  
“嗯。”  
堂本刚已经好多天没好好睡觉了，加上堂本光一刚训练完也有些累，两个人回到家中干脆先去了卧室倒头就睡，一直睡到天完全黑了才先后醒过来。  
堂本刚睁开眼的时候，堂本光一好像已经先醒了一会儿了，察觉到他的动作立刻低头挨近了他的脑袋，用脸颊轻柔地磨蹭他的发顶。堂本刚惬意得享受着这一刻的温情，周身暖烘烘懒洋洋地舒适极了，他伸了个懒腰又马上窝回了堂本光一怀里眯着眼睛醒盹。  
“已经挺晚了。”堂本光一的嗓音略微有些沙哑，低低地透着一股慵懒的性感，他温柔地抚摸着堂本刚的后背，随后将手指插进他发间揉揉他的脑袋，嗓音放轻如云一般温柔，“起来吃点东西吧？想吃什么？”  
“想吃乌冬面……”堂本刚被他揉搓得舒服，抬起一条腿来跨在堂本光一身上黏糊糊地撒着娇说，“光一做给我吃吧？想吃乌冬面……”  
“好，我做给你吃。”  
虽然嘴上这样说了，堂本光一却流连于怀中的温暖没有立刻行动。他往怀里看了看，伸手勾起了堂本刚的下巴。他顺从地顺着力道抬起头注视着堂本光一那双就算在黑暗中也流转着光华的眼睛，神情极尽温柔。  
两人的唇轻轻触在一块儿碰了一下，随即相视一笑，堂本光一清了清嗓子说：“好了，我去做晚餐。”“我跟你一起。”  
在他起身的同时，堂本刚如同藤蔓一般攀着他的身子同他一起坐了起来。他腻人地从背后圈住了堂本光一的脖子，将温热的脸颊贴在他的颈后轻柔地磨蹭。  
堂本光一忍不住战栗了起来，他无奈地抱住堂本刚的手臂将人轻轻扯进怀里，亲亲他闭起来的眼睛与长翘的睫毛，顺着鼻尖一路吻到了嘴唇。  
堂本刚的反应令他惊喜极了，原本以为他那样的花丛老手应该接吻也不生疏的，谁想到自己每次亲他，他都会透出一股子从内泛出来的羞涩无措，实在是可爱得让人心慌！  
堂本光一抱着他亲吻了一阵就听到了两人的肚子不约而同发出的响声。动作僵硬了一下，随后他们一同笑出了声音。  
“好啦，走了，饿着就不好了。”堂本光一笑着站起来，见堂本刚跪坐在床上仰脸看他突然觉得有点不好。  
这个角度好像……正适合做点什么……  
“先吃饭，还是……”果然堂本刚跟他想到了一处，他的双手缓慢又暧昧地环绕过堂本光一的腰，一只手留在那里稳稳地抱着他，另一只手则顺着半硬着而显出来的形状揉捏他的股间，抬眼看他唇边带着一点可爱又性感的笑意，“先吃我？”  
堂本光一拉开他的手将人一下子抱下床，用力捏了捏他的鼻尖恶狠狠地说：“吃了饭再吃你！”

 

=====================  
原本只想写上下两部分的但是这块超长了23333而且再加上我也很想写一写这两个老司机的第一次大战⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
这一阵真的忙上了天所以周更就很不错了……周末有一个末世夫夫的最后一个番外！然后《战局》这篇下周末见_(:з」∠)_  
不过下周末我还真不知道自己能不能写出来呢……


End file.
